


The Tengu

by asiramx



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Other, RC9GN - Freeform, randy cunningham 9th grade ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiramx/pseuds/asiramx
Summary: The tengu is injured and the boys don't know what to do.





	

"Why do I have to take care of the bird?!" A loud whine escaped the smaller boy's mouth. His friend staring at him with annoyance. He already had a lot on his plate. He didn't want to deal with his needy friend at the moment. Not TOO mention. There was an injured Tengu lying on the snowy ground, letting out weak screeches from time to time. His friend grunted in annoyance, crossing his arms to show how **ANNOYED** , he really was.

"It seems to like it when you touch it." He could barely lay a hand on the yokai without it screeching at him. However, it was calmer around Howard. He didn't understand why.

"Just get it to calm down." He had no other way to approach it, "Then, I'll heal it."

"Are you kidding?!" Howard waved his hands in the air dramatically, "That thing could kill me!"

The tengu behind them squawked; rather weakly at the mention of it's name. It could barely move its wings because of the damage of crashing into the trees that surrounded the woods. The two boys stopped talking, and watched it. It didn't move another muscle. Though, the bird demon did shift a little, " _As,_ I was saying-" Howard continued on. The tengu's eyes were on its host.

"I was too hard on it." Randy couldn't help, but feel bad for the tengu. Sure, it had destroyed government property when it escaped the stone. It terrorized the townsfolk. The bird had also taken Howard during the chaos. which lead to a wild goose chase.

"That thing abducted me!" Howard pointed his stubby finger at it, "And here you are feeling bad for it!" The bird moved its head towards Howard's direction. Howard jumped back in fear, hiding behind his friend.

"Howard..." His face saddened at the bird.

"What?"

"Please."

Howard glanced at the bird and then at his friend. His angered face turned soft. With a sigh, he relented, "Fine." He turns towards the giant bird. Slowly taking his time towards it. There were brief moments of hesitation. Where he would stop when the bird shifted or made any sudden movement, "You can do it." His friend beckoned. Howard shot a dirty look before continuing on.

"There, there." He made a pathetic attempt at reassuring the bird, "It's ... going to be okay?"

The Tengu squawked at him. Moving its head towards its current host. Howard reached out his hand, expecting the bird to bite it off or something. He was honestly surprised when the bird nudged against his hand.

"Did it bite my hand off?"

"No." Randy replied with a chuckle, "I think it likes you."

"What's there to like?" There was a brief pause. Both boys howl into laughter.

The tengu once again nudges against Howard's palm. He turns his attention to the Tengu. "Uhhhh..." He didn't know what to do. So, he started to pet the bird. It cooed in response. This was a good sign.

Randy smiled at this, "Good job, bro."

"Yeah." Howard smiled at the bird, stroking it's black feathers, "I guess it isn't so bad after all... I guess." So far it wasn't doing any harm. Not like it could. He was just glad that the tengu wouldn't be able to posses him again. It was an awful feeling that left his body sore. He did nothing but watch as his arms did the moving for him. It was like watching a movie. He hated it.

It seemed so innocent, when it was hurt like this. Howard didn't know why. But he pitied it. It just looks like the Tengu just wants his attention right now. He was still wary. What could the bird do now? It was hurt.

They had some sort of history together. He had only merged with the tengu twice. The bird never spoke to him. It was just silence except for the fighting that would happen outside. He remembered, mentally screaming at it. As it was attacking Randy. Maybe, it was lonely? He could relate to that. He didn't like to be left alone for too long. He couldn't imagine being stuck in a tengu stone for all this time. It must be horrible-

"Yo, Cunningham?"

"Mmm?"

"Uh." Howard cast a worried glance over at the tengu, "What are you going to do with it when this is all over?"

"I have to put it back in the stone so it won't bother us again or until we need it." He shrugged his shoulders. The bird was dangerous to everyone around it. It had to go back in its prison. The bird screeched weakly. It seemed like the bird didn't like the idea just as much as Howard.

"How about this-" Howard turned to his friend, smiling sheepishly, "We hide it in our house!"

There was a long pause between the two of them. Randy pinched the bridge of his nose, " _Howard,"_ His friend said sternly, "There is no way we can keep the bird. I mean, how are we going to hide it?"

"We can sneak it in?"

"NO!"

"Whhhhhyyyyy?"

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Randy arched an eyebrow under his mask, "First, you hated the bird; now you feel bad? I mean- That's good and all, but who are you? And where did my friend go?

There was another long pause.

"Well..." He said, "It will be alone in there."

"Ahhh.." Randy had not forgotten. He knew, he had to seal the bird back in the stone and place stronger spells so that the bird will not escape again. He was afraid. If he let it go, then it may wreck havoc on the town. He wasn't ready to pick up after the bird. Out of frustration. He ran his hand over the leather mask, "Ho' boy. This is hurting my head. Look, I'm sorry Howard." The Ninja approached the bird. The tengu in response, tried to stand up, screeching as loud as possible. Which lead the two boys to cover their ears.

"See what you did, Cunningham!" The ginger haired yelled through the screeches, "You're upsetting it!"

"Since, when did you-" Randy's voice trailed off when he saw his friend approached the bird carefully, "Howard be careful!"

"I got this!" He reached, stroking the bird's feathers. He moved his hand up and down, making sure to avoid any wounds, "Shhhh. There, there. You're going to end up blowing my ears off!"

The tengu instantly calmed down at Howard's touch. It cooed happily, nudging against the boy's hand.

Howard pet's its head. He decided that the bird was going to stay with him rather his friend liked or not. He still didn't know where he was going to hide it. Probably, in his room? The only person to really check his room was his dad and that was rare. He could hide the yokai in his closet. He wasn't about to let the bird be crammed into that tiny space he called a prison.

He won't let it happen.

He turns to his friend, nodding for him to come over. The ninja nodded back, slowly creeping up towards the bird demon. The Yokai seemed content with its host petting him, saying nice things to him. The tengu didn't notice its enemy approaching.

"Hurry." Howard whispered, "I can't keep it distracted forever."

Randy inspected the bird for any wounds. He spotted a large one near it's wings. It's wings looked like it was twisted at an odd angle. He could possibly use his healing magic to mend the bones. A pang of guilt overwhelmed him. He didn't mean to be so aggressive. The bird was causing too much chaos and he had to ward it away from bystanders. Innocent people could have gotten hurt. That didn't mean, he didn't feel bad.

He placed his hands on the wing; a bright red light illuminated from underneath the ninja's palm.

The bird turned its head to the ninja, screeching loudly. A warning to step away. It felt betrayed. its host using himself as a distraction. it tried to get up. Pain greeted it as soon as he tried to get up. It could hear soothing words coming from its host. It felt like attacking. However, as soon as its host start stroking its beak. The yokai calmed down. That child knew what to say and do. The bird demon couldn't stay mad at him.

It still didn't like the fact that the Ninja was touching its feathers with his filthy hands.

It reminded the Yokai of a time where the Ninja ripped it's feathers out for his own gain. The bird demon wondered why his host was allies with him.

"Howard, I'm done!"

"Already?"

"I'm going to work on the other wing. Just get the tengu to calm down." The ninja made his way to the other side. He could see spots of red on its feathers.

"Hey, don't worry, okay?" Howard waves his hands to get the bird's attention. All eyes were on him now. He scratched underneath it's beak. The bird nuzzled against him, letting out a satisfied growl.

"You like that, don't you?" He chuckled nervously, afraid that the bird demon might actually devour him after all of this was over. However, the tengu seemed to be enjoying the attention; he was giving him.

The Tengu felt another warm sensation. It immediately went on the defensive, "Shh, shh." It could hear its host reassure him, "It's okay." It relaxed, letting the boy touch him again.

"He's going to heal you. It will be okay."

It stood still until the warm feeling went away. The Bird no longer felt pain on its wings. It stood up, flapping its wings, "Told you, you'll feel better." The bird peered down to Howard; nudging against him.

Howard ended up tripping over in surprise of the Tengu's own strength, "Are you okay?!" Howard heard his friend call out to him. His friend was by his side, helping him up from the ground, "Howard. I have to seal the tengu back in the stone now." It could now be a danger to everyone around. The NinjaNomicon would not be pleased with him if it found out that he let the bird go.

"Cunningham." Howard turned to his friend with his puppy dog face, "Can we please keep the bird?"

"No." The Ninja crossed his arms, "We can't-"

"Please." He intensified his puppy dog stare, "Pretty please."

Randy glanced away; feeling guilt for telling his friend no, "I can't."

"The tengu will get lonely."

"No."

"The Sorcerer is not even an issue anymore. There is no need for it to get locked up."

"No."

"Do it for me."

"Howard... I-I can't."

"I promise, it won't attack anybody." Howard was now pleading with his friend, "I'll make sure of it."

"No-"

He was cut off when he heard the bird screech. The ninja immediately went on the defensive. He quickly drew up his sword, "T-Tengu! S-Stand down." He tried his best to sound as intimidating as he can. His tone came off as a squeak. He could barely scare a fly; even if he had tried.

Howard quickly hid behind his friend again. He had forgotten that it could potentially attack him again. He clenched his eyes shut, waiting for his timely end. There was a brief pause before he slowly cracked his eyes open again. He saw the bird, flapping its wings to test it. It didn't seem like it wanted to attack the both of them.

The bird demon cooed. More towards Howard than the Ninja. The yokai slowly approached Howard. The ninja was standing next to Howard. He pointed the blade towards the bird.

"Don't go near it!"

"I think it's okay, Ninja." Howard walked towards the bird demon; he went step by step until he finally reached the yokai, "Uh, you're not going to eat us, are you?"

The bird lowered itself down to Howard's level, nuzzling against him. Howard stroked his feathers once again, "See? No harm done, ninja!"

The ninja watched carefully as the Tengu nuzzled against Howard. He was expecting any minute now for the Tengu to attack his friend. It didn't happen. Slowly, he tucked the sword back into his suit. He felt almost relieved. He guessed, it wasn't a bad idea to have the Tengu around. Maybe, it could make his duties a lot easier.

"Well, I guess having the bird around; wont be such a bad idea." He was going to keep a close on it. Making sure, it won't cause too much trouble. He could feel the Nomicon vibrate from within his suit. He gulped, the Nomicon was mad at him. He could tell. For now, he was going to ignore it and enjoy their day.

They also had to figure how to hide the bird in plain sight.

The ninja cracked a smile, his friend was happy. He didn't think he would like the bird after what happened. He guessed things can change.

He was definitely going to regret this later.


End file.
